Breaking rule 12
by Coleyx
Summary: This story was requested and is mosty smut! (more chapters coming!). When NCIS is closed down Tony gets angry and takes what he wants.
1. chapter 1

**_I wrote this for a good friend of mine, i hope you like it JL xox_**

 ** _I can only do requests to things I've seen before or could watch in one sitting.. sorry in advance lol!_**

When i walked into the office Tony was across the room shoving things into a box angrily "what is happening?!" He tossed a photo into the box carelessly and held his arms up laughing, it wasn't a normal laugh.

"I have no idea! I arrived an hour ago and got handed this fucking box!!" He slapped the box off his desk emptying it all over the floor, it was unusually loud considering the completely silent office "everything I've worked for, I have nothing to show for it now!!"

I walked over slowly, bending down to lift his stuff "leave it" I didn't answer him and he grabbed my shoulders spinning me around so I was leaning on his desk with him in front of me "don't you ever listen?!"

I gritted my teeth punching his shoulder "you're Anthony DiNozzo! You will get another job. Better than this one, we all will" he laughed darkly stepping away from me looking down at the box

"You don't understand.. it shouldn't have ended like this" I nodded not looking at him, when I felt his eyes on me I looked up "we can't let this happen Ziva"

Before I could say anything he leaned over next to me clicking things on the computer "Tony" he ignored me and I groaned pulling the power wire out the back.

"Will you stop? We have a meeting with gibbs on Friday, he won't let this happen" he shook his head clenching his jaw, something was off with him.."I can't wait until then"

He walked around the desk grabbing his bag walking to the elevator quickly, I couldn't let him leave here in this mood "Tony!" I ran after him jumping in front to stop him walking, he didn't look amused "Ziva _move_ " I shook my head defiantly and held my hand up

"You're not leaving while your acti-" I'm cut off as he dropped his bag and swung me around pinning me against the wall, my breath hitched making him laugh coldly "you don't work with me anymore, I'm not your concern"

Trying to look unaffected by his closeness I snorted but he could see through it "you were never my concern Tony" he smirked nodding as his tongue grazed his lips "well you won't mind if I just do what I want then?" I gritted my teeth and shrugged in defeat, if he wants to do something he'll regret that's his problem "fine, go! Do what you want I don't care, I'm not going to stop you"

He laughed again his eyes dropping to look me over "well.. you said it" one of his hands gripped my hip painfully as the other one grabbed my throat. It was threatening but I couldn't make my self take it serious

"This is what I want" his lips crashed onto mine, but I never got to decide if I wanted to kiss him back and they were gone, trailing red hot fire along my jaw and down the side of my neck

A moan left my lips before I could even think straight making my body tense up, his hand around my throat tightened as he worked his way back to my lips

"Tell me Ziva, why are you so concerned? Is this what you wanted?" I shook my head as much as I could, I truly didn't know the answer "lies"

He nibbled my ear before whispering huskily "because I've been dreaming about bending you over my desk for years, pounding that ass till you couldn't sit down. Treating your body like it should be treated"

I shuddered in response making him smirk proudly "that's what I thought" his hand left my throat replaced with his lips and teeth. he done exactly what he wanted, nibbling my skin and kissing me roughly. It was strangely hot being the one getting bossed around for a change

Being in the office when it's empty was strange, being here with Tony pressed against me kissing me everywhere was even weirder but my eyes closed enjoying it while it lasted.

When the hand on my hip started pulling my t-shirt up I wriggled around stopping him "not the place for this" he grinned darkly before ripping it from my body, my jaw went slack in surprise but he kissed me again trailing his hands roughly over my skin.

I couldn't handle it anymore and pushed his jacket off,his hands came back to my body instantly, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts before he unclasped my bra and flung it behind him carelessly "t-tony"

He sucked my nipple into his mouth before I could finish making me moan softly rolling my head back, his thumb and forefinger pinched the other and i cursed under my breath

"Mmm.. your body is even sexier than I imagined" my heartbeat picked up as his hands slide down my sides agonizingly slow "I wonder if you taste as good as you look" he flicked the button of my jeans open smirking while he leaned closer to my ear unzipping them slowly

"I wonder if you'll scream my name while you cum all over my fat cock?" My eyes closed over again, my breathing suddenly labored. Nobody had ever spoken to me like that. Especially Tony!

He peeled my jeans off slowly kissing down my chest and stomach sloppily before he dropped to his knees tossing my jeans and panties away "Mmm.. I can already smell your excitement" my thighs pressed together to create some pressure but it didn't work making me whimper pathetically

"Tell me Ziva, did you ever think this day would come?" I shook my head looking down at him, he didn't meet my gaze, his eyes stayed firmly on my core as his big hands ran over the outside of my thighs. It was killing me!

He hummed again inching closer to kiss the top of mythigh, wasting no more time he pulled my legs apart hooking one over his arm before his face dove into my pussy. "Ooh!" My hands went to his head but he grabbed them and pinned them at the bottom of my stomach, the position was awkward but he still licked and sucked my burning clit. I was moaning mess rocking my hips back and forth.

I could feel the tension building in my stomach quickly and held my breath trying to hold off but it didn't work. A scream escaped my lips as a crippling orgasm washed over me. He stayed put licking up all my juices greedily, once he was done he kissed up my stomach back to my lips to kiss me. His tongue swirled in my mouth letting me taste myself before he pulled back

"That was so fucking sexy" he started kissing my neck helping me hold myself up. When I collected my thoughts I started pulling on his tie trying to get it off with shaky fingers

He quickly took over while I started on the buttons on his shirt frantically, he didn't help. Just watched me fumble "Tony... please" he grinned and pulled it off, I quickly had his trouser's off and grinned feeling like I'd achieved something

"So eager" I rolled my eyes pulling him closer "only this once so enjoy it" he grinned and kissed me again while lifting me up against the wall wrapping my legs around his waist,

When I felt his cock press against my core I moaned softly pushing my ass down closer to him,he thrust in with a loud roar and stopped when he wasin to the hilt "fuck! Your so tight"

I whimpered wriggling to relive some of the pain "yeah.. well not every man is as.." I trailed off refusing to stroke his ego "not every man is as what Ziva?"

He pulled out slowly making me hiss through gritted teeth as my muscles tried to stop him "so wide.. thick" I shook my head trying to think what I'm talking about but he chuckled pushing himself back in with a strangled groan

When I let out a breath he moved again still keeping his slow painful rhythm but it hurt less with every thrust. Eventually I was moaning pulling him back to me harder

"Your ready now baby" he kissed my neck picking up the speed, our juices splashing around together filled the room. Usually I'd be crippled in embarrassment by being so wanton but it was different with Tony.

His jaw clenched painfully as he pumped away, my moaning got louder and louder with every thrust making him groan even louder.

He was so big I could feel every inch of him deep inside of me "TONY!! I'm so close!" My nails dragged down his chest in an attempt to distract myself but It didn't work. My body tensed as another orgasm consumed me, he slammed against me one last time and roared loudly getting his release.

My hips continued to jerk while my muscles spasm around his cock. We both panted leaning against each other.

After minute's of silence i licked my lips tasting him "I like angry tony" a smirk came back on to his face "that's nothing, you'll see" I chuckled shaking my head trying to unwrap my legs from around him but he gripped them tightly

"Where do you think your going?" I frowned at him in confusion looking around suddenly remembering where we were "we should really get ready, someone could walk in any sec-"

I'm cut off as he pulls himself out of me and back in roughly, he wasn't rock hard anymore but it still hit my g-spot making my eyes close tight "we're done when I say were done" he pinched my nipple kissing my neck

"Do you understand Ziva?" His lips on my skin distracted me, my mind wouldn't conjure a normal coherent thought "answer me" he pulled out and back in abruptly making me squeal pulling him impossibly closer

"Yes, yes!" he snickered starting to move his hips slowly grazing his lips along my jaw "yes what?" I cursed again at the familiar stir in my stomach that came with his demanding "yes.. you say when we're done" he kissed me gently getting close to my ear "that's what I like to hear"

He pushed me against the wall and leaned back holding my hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises, then he began fucking me harder. His face set in a frown, his muscles straining and bulging out all over his body. So fucking hot

My body had so many different emotions and feelings coursing through It I couldn't sort my head out, "ohhh so good" my hands fell to his to make him release his death grip a little. He quickly let go and grabbed my wrists pinning them above my head pressing his body against mine again

The position made my boobs stick out further, my nipple's puckered and sensitive, his hips didn't stop making me moan again.Itried to pull my hands away but he didn't let go, only tightened his grip thrusting into me even harder.

Another orgasm started building andi tensed up pushing my ass down to silently beg for more "do you need to cum baby??" I nodded desperately not meeting his gaze. He slowed down making me curse angrily rolling my hips

"Tell me what you want" he was killing me, he was trying to torture me! "tony please" my hips rolled again making him groan and slam into me holding me against the wall "tell me what you want Ziva"

I panted pulling my arms again with no avail "I want you!! fuck me!" He chuckled kissing up to my ear "I want to fuck you baby, I need you to tell me how you want it" fuck he was good at teasing. I could feel my juices running along my thighs coating us both

My body was on a high, my mind whirling with his words trying to make sense of it "hard, fast" he let one of my hands go and grabbed my throat "well done" my eyes closed over as he pumped away inside of me again, faster and harder as I requested.

His hand around my throat tightened till I almost couldn't breath andI grabbed his hand about to try and pull it away but the tension in my stomach broke and a muffled scream escape my lips.

my hand pulled him back to me as he got rougher. Hewas going to fuck me through this but I knew what that meant, I was about to get sensitive!

Right on cue it got too much and i squealed pushing him back, before my body caught up with my brain he pulled out and unwrapped my legs from his waist

"Get on your knees" I whimpered in wanton falling to my knees in front of him "open wide" my hand wrapped around the Base of his cock before I got closer and licked the tip.

He hissed and wrapped a hand in my hair forcing his cock into my mouth. I gagged trying to adjust but he didn't care, his fingers wrapped in my hair as he forced his dick down my throat over and over.

I watched him as he fell apart and shot his thick cum down the back of my throat. I continued to suck on him draining him till he was completely dry

He continued to pant above me and I pulled away licking my lips before standing in front of him. He instantly pushed me back against the wall and got close to my face.

He didn't speak only used his thumb to pull my lips apart and kissed me gently then stepped back to grab his cloths.

He got ready while I watched still completely nude trying to sort my scattered brain. He finished and smirked at me as he walked closer pulling me to him, his hands took mine and pulled them behind my back while he kissed my neck.

When he stepped back grinning I frowned trying to move my hands "What have you done?!" His grin stayed plastered on his face as I thrashed around trying to free my hands from whatever he had tied around them "tony!!" He inched closer to me and kissed my neck again working his way along my collar bone "did I say we were done?" I moaned pushing myself against him desperately

"Answer me" my eyes squeezed shut, giving up control was doing wonders for me. I needed him to be like this, it turned me on so muchand I had no idea why.

"No" he nodded into my neck trailing his hands up my stomach "actually.. I'm going to untie you, you're going to get ready and go to my house. I'll be back soon and I want you stripped naked with your legs wide waiting for me. Do you understand?" I nodded desperately and kissed his jaw as he pushed me against the wall getting closer to my face "words Ziva.. do you understand?"

"y-yes" he simply bobbed his head in approval making me flush between my legs, I pressed them together while he untied me. Once I was free I pulled him closer kissing his neck tugging on his hair. I couldn't control myself.. it was so unusual

"Get dressed" his hand squeezed my ass before leaning back and pushing me in the direction of my cloths. When I lifted my ripped t-shirt I groaned but he quickly handed me a shirt from his bag "ehm.. thanks"

I looked ridiculous, my jeans hugged my thighs and ass in the perfect fit.. the shirt waved around the middle of my thighs handing off one shoulder "well.. this will have to do"

When I spun around he was licking his lips "come here" I grinned walking over to him, he instantly pulled me closer kissing my jaw and neck trailing his hands over my body again

He squeezed my ass before leaning back to look at me digging into his pocket for something "you know what to do, keep the shirt on" I nodded and quickly remembered I was to use words "OK"

"Mmm.." he held keys out and I took them sliding them into my back pocket "get your ass going before I need to fuck you again" that didn't sound too bad.. but we'd already pushed the boat out doing it here in the first place.

I kissed his cheek gently before grabbing my bag and leaving him leaning against his desk smirking


	2. chapter 2

**_So people wanted another chapter, here it is! thanks for_** ** _reading xx_**

Walking around Tony's apartment alone was weird. I quickly took everything other than the shirt off and slump in his bed waiting.

Hours past and I was so bored I started falling asleep, the door closing made me bolt upright.

I didn't move a muscle, sat like a deer caught in headlights. When he walked around the door I relaxed giving him a smile, he started pulling his cloths off without saying a word..

His face never flashed in any emotion making me frown, something must have happened he was high on life when I last saw him "what's wrong?"

He was stark naked and already rock hard as he climbed on the bed and grabbed my ankle dragging me to him

I giggled feeling a strange surge of excitement as he pulled my legs apart starting to lick and suck on my clit before I even managed to rest my feet back on the bed. He was amazing, nobody has ever made me feel this alive!

His arms held me to him as I wriggled around starting to get antsy as pleasure washed over me in waves "ooh Tony! So good" he grunted in response before speeding up his actions.

It wasn't long before my hands clenched into fists, the tension in my stomach was so close to breaking but he pulled away and stood straight at the bottom of the bed making my orgasm simmer out much to my dismay

"What are you doing!" He smirked and dragged me further down the bed sliding a finger into my burning pussy "ooooh" my legs opened wider without my permission.

Another finger slipped into me and he started fucking me roughly gritting his teeth making me moan jerking my hips up and down trying to ignore the sound of his fingers forcing there way into my dripping pussy.

When he curled his fingers deep inside of me I gasped lifting my body off the bed closing my eyes as a deadly tingle started crawling up my spine.

When his fingers disappeared I whimpered still panting, I was so frustrated my mind wouldn't work properly.

My hand unconsciously slid down to my pussy pushing a finger in but he ripped it away chuckling darkly "don't think so"

I groaned wriggling on the bed, his cock was still rock hard standing to attention. "Tony, please" he shook his head smirking down at me "you're being punished ziva, you didn't follow my instructions"

my stomach tingled in response to his words making me want to kick myself. Since when did I become so needy?

"Do you know what you forgot to do?" I shook my head quickly hoping he would just get this bit over with and let me cum.

He shook his head and knelt down shoving me back on the bed before licking my clit furiously, I was quickly on edge again and he nibbled making my body tense up.

Before I could cum he pulled away again, I couldn't handle this much longer and let out a grunt of annoyance "words Ziva, use your words" I cursed under my breath, I knew that! Come on ziva get your head in the game!!

He pulled me back up to face him "do you know what you forgot?" his eyebrow raised as he finished making me want to scream in frustration, he was so cocky "no" he smirked happily probably loving the fact he has the upper hand on me

"What did I tell you to do?" I thought about it before realization flashed on my face making him laugh again biting his lip "I was supposed to be in bed with only the shirt on... and my legs wipe open"

"Were your legs wide open?" I bite into my lip looking back to his cock practically shouting my name "no" he nodded and lifted my chin grinning "you didn't follow my instructions Ziva"

His eyes scanned me again before he ripped all the buttons open on his shirt exposing my naked body to him "mmm.."

he leaned down suckling a nipple into his mouth hungrily, my body was buzzing in emotions. I didn't want him to stop so ran fingers though his hair trying to hold him to me.

Just touching him had my nerves buzzing even more, he came back to my face and smirked pulling me by my thighs closer to the edge of the bed before he dropped to his knees "p-please" my chest was heaving in anticipation.

He hummed in response before kissing the inside of my thigh. Groaning i fell back on the bed, I couldn't watch him, I was seriously on edge.

He continued to kiss my thighs changing sides as he got closer to my dripping pussy "since you're still getting used to this ill let it slide. But you follow my instructions down to the letter, do you understand?"

I bite into my lip wriggling around "Yes! Yes!" His fingers trailed down my lips, I was so sensitive it wasn't normal. I twitched on the bed gripping the sheets

"Tony!!! Please, please I need.." that's a good question? I had no idea what I needed! I thought I knew but Tony proved that I didn't, I wanted to cum but I loved the teasing just as much.. I was so confused.

He chuckled bring me back to the room as his finger flicks over my clit making me gasp, all at once his mouth was on my clit and his fingers pushed into my pussy making me scream scrunching my eyes up

I knew he was going to stop again so tried to fight it, when I could feel it building his mouth left me "you can cum now" that was all I needed, his mouth went back to my clit and I squealed wrapping my finger's in his hair desperately. He didn't disappoint and picked up the pace as I started screaming jerking my hips around.

My blood was pounding around my veins so hard I could feel it everywhere! My whole body twitched as I panting creaming all over myself and Tony. I was on an extreme high that I never wanted to come down from.

My arms dropped and wouldn't lift back up off the bed, he stayed at my core slowly licking up my excitement making me twitch every so often. When his lips went back to my clit I squeaked and climbed away with horror on my face "no! I'm so sensitive!" He only smirked before grabbing my ankle dragging me back to him.

I groaned trying to stifle a moan, he knew what he was doing to me by the smirk on his face as he climbed over me with a knee pressed into the bed between my legs "you'll move when I'm done" my body instantly betrayed me and shuddered

"do you understand?!" His words made more juices slip out of me as I pressed my thighs together around his leg trying to stop myself from looking so desperate

"Yes.." my hands went to his neck keeping his face at me "I need you, please your killing me" he smiled and leaned closer kissing me gently before he kissed along my jaw getting closer to my ear "if you followed my instructions you'd have been fucked by now" he planted gentle kisses before nibbling my ear "but you didn't"

Before I knew what was happening he disappeared, his face was buried in my pussy. My eyes rolled in my head as I squealed.

His tongue was flicking and circling me so fast the sensitivity was gone soon after, replaced by a crushing orgasm I didn't even try to fight, if he was going to disappear again and I wanted to cum now before he could!

"TONY!!!!!" I'd never screamed so loud in my life as every muscle on my body tensed up. He quickly stopped when I cried out pushing him away. The sensitivity was overwhelming

He climbed over me and smiled tucking my hair behind my ear. I couldn't speak, my breathing was erratic and uncontrolled. He simply waited for me to calm down watching me carefully

Once I'd caught my breath a little his cock pressed against my sensitive clit and I hissed jerking away "oh please, it's so sensitive Tony" he chuckled but when I felt it again at my entrance I pushed my ass down grabbing his arms "what about here?"

I pulled him closer nodding desperately, it's like he's deliberately torturing me!! "y-yes!" He smirked pushing himself into my pussy. It was a fight, my muscles had a different idea to my mind.

He groaned clenching his jaw stopping to let me breath "Fuck Ziva! Your so tight!!" He almost looked like it was hurting him, it didn't hurt me. My sensitivity had me already close to cumming all over him. My juices should have made it easier but I was clamped down around him, he moved a little and i gasped tensing up.

When he noticed he raised his eyebrows letting out a heavy breath before wiggling his hips again. My eyes rolled back in my head as I clawed his shoulder letting out shivered moans.

He groaned as he felt my juices coat him "your so responsive" he started pushing in again making me moan softly. I could feel everything, he was so thick!!

"Fuck!!" He stopped and took a breath before thrusting in making me squeal loudly at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

He panted twitching a little "Ziva.." I looked back to his face as he laughed a little shaking his head "your pussy is gripping me so tightly, you feel so fucking good"

I smiled breathlessly and rocked my hips making him hiss before his hand fell to my side holding me still "wait, your pussy's trying to snap me in half!" I giggled and he joined me laughing loudly

Part of me forgot this side, the Tony that was one of my closest friends. How did we get to this? I couldn't think about it long before he had calmed down and kissed my neck pulling himself out of me groaning, it was easier going back in but he still hissed and panted once he was in to the hilt

I stayed completely still trying to make it easier for him and he started fucking me slowly trailing one hand all over my body before he pulled the shirt open wider and gazed down at me licking his lips "your body.."

he shook his head before leaning closer kissing my neck, my hands went to his back feeling his muscles stretch and tense as his hips pushed his thick cock in and out of me slowly.

I eventually accepted his girth and he picked up the pace. My fingers dug into his shoulders trying to distract myself but he grabbed my hands pinning them above my head.

His smirk was back as he pulled himself out and cupped my pussy "oooh" i didn't want his fingers, his cock was sooo much better. he hummed and licked his fingers climbing back off of me "get up" I slowly climbed off the bed and waited for him to tell me what to do, he didn't. Only looked me head to toe a couple of times

Seconds past and he smirked licking his lips "stand against the wall" my heart started racing in my chest but I quickly walked over.

He stood in front of me and pinched my nipple with a chuckle "Turn around" I hesitated and he raised a daring eyebrow at me "t-tony.. I ca-" I'm cut off as he stepped closer to tower over me "sorry?"

A flush of heat started burning between my legs again, jesus Ziva get some self control!! "you won't fit!" He smirked and pulled my chin up to peck my lips "Don't worry, your ass is safe for now" I relaxed and turned around quickly once I'd got my brain to work, a smirk was plastered on his face as I looked back at him.

His hand's gripped my hips before he pulled me back against his chest tugging the shirt off, when he stepped back I gasped trying to turn around as I felt something cold on my ankle but he pushed me back against the wall holding me in place.

I stopped moving and looked down when he stepped back chuckling. Hand cuffs, of course! I laughed and pulled my leg making the metal clink with on the radiator

"this is what happen's when you don't follow instructions Ziva" his hand slapped down on my ass making me squeal pressing my front back into the wall

When I felt his cock against my lips I pressed my ass back and he slid in slowly letting out a groan. His phone beeping across the room made me curse and all too quickly he was gone "I'll be back"

I frowned looking at his back as he walked across the room, my attention was immediately on the cuffs around my ankle. I was never getting out of these without keys..

When he came back I relaxed and he walked behind me pulling me back against his chest, his cock was pressed against the top of my ass.

He kicked my legs apart teasing my lips with his fingers before something cold touched me "w-what's that?" He chuckled darkly pushing a finger into my pussy "that, is what your wearing to dinner" his finger was gone as he pressed whatever he had into me

He bent down behind me and unlocked the cuffs "bag in the living room, get dressed" I was silently hoping he would just stay here and fuck me all night but he obviously had different ideas.

I grabbed the bag looking inside curiously, my spare cloths from work "you don't need your panties" I grinned pulling the jeans on quickly when I went to find my bra he tossed it to me, smart ass.

"Just a reminder, your mine for the rest of the night" my stomach tingles at his claim on me, just tonight? I dismissed that thought "OK" he grinned and walked away pulling his cloths back on.

We quickly left and i didn't even ask where we were going till he pulled up outside a little restaurant/bar and climbed out of the car quickly "what are we doing here?" He didn't answer and held the door open letting me walk in.

When i saw Gibbs sitting at a booth in the corner my jaw fell, he smiled when he saw us and Tony chuckled darkly next to me before walking over to him. That must have been who texted!!

"DiNozzo, David" Gibbs slid us over drinks, he looked so different it was weird "what's the news boss?" He shrugged groaning as we sat down across from him, that didn't sound good.. "NCIS is officially closed, they aren't giving me another team"

He sat forward clasping his hand's, his face back to his usual determined stare "but we could go private" Tony looked at him with pure admiration but I could see the skeptical look a little in his eyes.

After an hour talking about our options and sending a group text out to the team the mood got light again. Gibbs got drunker and continued to throw them back like there was no tomorrow.

When something buzzed in my pussy I gasped straightening up, it was light but enough to make me wriggle around "what's wrong Ziva? Ants in your pants?" I frowned at Tony and shook my head as gibbs looked to me for answers "are you OK?"

I nodded quickly but before I could say another word it buzzed again, I tried to ignore it but this time It didn't stop and I dropped my head clenching my jaw. the vibrating got faster and I gasped gripping the table.

"Ziva?!" I looked back to Gibbs and sat straight again trying to look normal, real subtle Ziva! I forgot he was here for a second there "sorry, girl problems" any other guy would have dropped it there but not Gibbs "do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

I felt bad for deceiving him but what was I suppose to say? No don't worry Gibbs, I'm only getting fucked by a vibrator being controlled by Tony!! "No I'm fine really" he shook his head standing from the table "I'll get you some water!" He walked off before I could stop him but i took the opportunity to moan softly lowering my hand to push the vibrator further in when I started really enjoying it

Tony chuckled next to me and it stopped again making me groan leaning back against the chair, he leaned closer whispering in my ear "you don't cum, not until I say" I whimpered pressing my thighs together "I can't while yo-" I'm cut short as it started again only I could actually hear the noise now it was buzzing so fast and squealed quietly jerking around

As Gibbs approached he turned it down and I sighed in either relief or frustration I had no idea. He held out a glass of water looking concerned "thank you" he nodded sliding back into his seat still giving me a sympathetic smile "you should really get that seen to" Tony's fake concern made me want to kick him under the table

It was still buzzing away inside of me but I could control myself, I tried to catch how he was controlling it but he wasn't stupid and kept his hand in his pocket casually "so I'll call you two tomorrow" gibbs stood from the table and I realized I wasn't even listening to what he said

"See ya boss" he nodded at us both before leaving, he wasn't even out the bar when tony turned the vibrator up full making my body tense up as I gripped the table again closing my eyes.

His hand squeezed my thigh as he smirked "Tony, I'm-" he cut me off getting close to my ear tutting "no you aren't" I exhaled a shaky breath and he kissed lightly on my ear before he was gone throwing his drink back.

When he stood from the table I was wriggling around fighting the need to orgasm right in the middle of this bar "up" I shook my head still gripping the table "I can't!"

A grin spread on his face as my jaw fell slack, my eyes closing again. This was so embarrassing but I couldn't hold it together anymore and needed him to stop

"Up" I whined pathetically when he pulled me up to stand, my knees buckled but he caught me still smirking like this was the best day of his life

I couldn't stop moaning, no part of me took in the fact we were in public and people could see us "oohhh" he started walking ignoring my silent moans, he never once slowed the speed of the vibrator

When I bumped into a guy on the way past I jerked weirdly slipping out of Tony's arm but the guy quickly caught me before I could fall, my body wasn't working. He got me upright and I shuddered moaning as Tony pulled me back

"thanks" the guy nodded at him before walked away and Tony chuckled in my ear

"He knows" I shrugged gripping his arm tightly with my eyes closed "please, please! I can't.. I need" I moaned louder tightening my grip he quickly started walking again, when we got near the car he turned it off and I whined but it wasn't the place for these games

"Get in the car" his eyes were dark and hooded making me gulp, he helped me in and I sat awkwardly still feeling woozy with pleasure

When it turned back on full power I screamed lifting my hips up off the seat "no!! Tony!!" He laughed and turned it off again starting the car, I still wriggled around enjoying the jolts of pleasure when it pressed my g-spot

He continued to turn it on and off all the way back to his flat, by the time we got there my skin was glazed in sweat and I couldn't stop panting

He lifted me up out the car without even trying to make me walk. I was thankful for the that, I don't think my legs would carry me! He kicked the door shut behind us easily and walked into the bedroom placing me on the bed gently.

He confused me. Sometimes he was cocky, sometimes he was rough and controlling.. then he was sweet and gentle? It was like being introduced to a whole new Tony.

He hovered over me kissing along my jaw before he leaned back and started pulling my jeans down my legs. I moaned trying to stop my body from twitching as his fingers grazed my skin

"You're so wet" I giggled breathlessly wishing I could just cum right now "your fault" he grinned and tugged my top up over my head before kissing down my chest

When I felt his fingers at my pussy I inhaled deeply trying to fight the need to beg him, It was easier said than done!

I felt the vibrator being pulled out of me and I groaned gripping the sheet's "Tony.. I'm seriously on edge right now"

he chuckled darkly and stood up off the bed ditching the vibrator before pulling his cloths off and climbing back over me "what do you want Ziv-"

"Fuck me!" He chuckled kissing me gently before pulling my leg up pressing his cock into my pussy. My muscles practically pulled him into the hilt making him groan loudly

He didn't wait about and pulled out thrusting himself back in, the pleasure was almost painful. I moaned rocking my hips as he continued to fuck me harder than ever.

"Cum for me baby" my body instantly tensed up and locked down as a crushing orgasm slammed through my body making me scream clawing his back. He groaned and stopped moving letting my muscles convulse around.

After a couple of minutes he started moving again and flicked his thumb over my clit making my body jerk back further into the bed. He chuckled and pulled himself out of me and spinning me around, I was on all 4's feeling limp and breathless.

He closed my legs and I felt his presence behind me before he pulled my ass back pressing his steal like rod into my pussy. He grunted and gripped my hips painfully pulling me back to meet his thrusts. My fists clenched around handfuls of the sheet trying to keep the noise down but it was difficult.

I never pictured fucking Tony before, i thought about it before but never put much attention on how good it would be, I've been missing out!!

He got rougher and grunted loudly before he pushed his wet thumb into my ass. On instinct I tried to climb away but he pulled me back to him "where do you think you're going?" I moaned as he pushed his cock back in.

When I tried to turn around he gripped my hips tighter before pulling me up with my back pressed against his chest "your stunningly perfect you know that?" I exhaled heavily rolling my hips

His thumb pressed against my ass again "oh no! you said it was safe tonight!" He chuckled in my ear and nibbled a little "safe from my cock, relax it's like breaking your virginity. It will only sting for a minute or two"

I hesitated still and his hand pulled my chin round to make me look at him "I would never hurt you Ziva" that confused me, I knew he was only reassuring me but I never for a minute thought he would hurt me "that's the only guarantee in life" he crinkled his nose frowning a little

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Tony, I trust you.. With my life" he grinned and turned me around hovering over the top of me "you know that's the first time you've said that and I believed you"

I knew I wasn't the easiest to read but he was my partner! He should be able to belive that I trust him. I'll work on that "sorry, I don't mean to be closed off" he pulled my chin up a little making me meet his gaze "don't apologize to me Ziva" I shrug going to speak but he cut me off leaning closer

"No, we may play these games just now while we're fucking but you're my friend first. One of my closest.. I might have had trouble reading you before but I think I kind of figured you out a little when I watched you fall apart" his grin was back for a second before he became serious again

"You don't apologize to me for anything Ziva, especially for being who you are" that was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me.. I smiled and nodded "that was adorable" he raised an eyebrow grinning before cursing under his breath and climbing off of me

To my surprise he paced back and forth a minute before turning to face me looking serious. I couldn't add up what just happened so the look on my face was off complete confusion.

"Shit, I can't do this" my eyebrows shot up in surprise, what the fuck just happened? "do what?" His eyes scanned my body quickly before he met my eyes again "Sorry Ziva.. I should never have brought you here"

My heart was pounding against my chest, the only thing running through my head was 'Just a reminder, your mine for the rest of the night' without thinking it through I shook my head

"The night isn't done" his eyebrows raised a little and I quickly shot up from the bed standing in front of him "you've already fucked me, why are you running away now?"

A frown slowly made its way onto his face "you said I was your's till the end of the night" it wasn't working, I quickly had a change of plan "what's wrong? Can't handle me any more?" I nodded before he could answer for himself

"No its fine, I didn't think you could handle it either but I'll go find someone who can" I spun around and made my way to the pile of cloths but never got to pick them up before I was pinned against the wall by a frustrated looking Tony

"I saw what you done there" Shit, caught! I had to try... "Fuck, it worked" before I could grin his lips were on mine as he kissed me hungrily, his hands wrapped around my thighs tightly before he lifted me wrapping them around his waist

"And you aren't fucking any one else tonight Ziva" my lip wedged between my teeth, how could I fuck anyone ever again after the day I've had? I noticed he told me what I was doing, controlling again "are you going to stop me?"

His eyes visibly darken before his cock was pressing into my pussy, yeeees! It actually worked!! "Yes actually, I am" before I could reply he thrust in as his hands squeezed my ass painfully

"Because you'll be dripping with my cum" my breathing got quicker but he wasn't moving anymore "and good luck finding a guy tonight with this" his face buried in my neck leaving sloppy kisses, I groaned still trying to figure out what he was talking about

I instantly realized when his lips latched around my neck sucking on the skin greedily, I should have been pushing him away telling him to stop but my fingers wrapped in his hair holding him to me as my hips jerk around

He didn't leave my neck when he finished he continued to kiss and lick still kneading my ass cheeks I groaned when he started sucking again "t-tony" he grunted but never stopped and pulled his cock out of me at the same time

When he thrust back in he stopped and leaned back scanning my neck with a grin "prefect" I giggled breathlessly and nodded making him chuckle "that was supposed to bug you not pleasure you" I shrugged and lifted my hand to touch my neck

"I don't care, you're cock's inside me so who's really winning?" A grin spread across his face before he leaned closer "you manipulated me"

I couldn't think of how to reply so grinned back and shrugged "what happened? I wouldn't have if you didn't run away"

His grin disappeared as he dropped my gaze clenching his jaw "if we go back to working with each other i know this can't happen again, but I was feeling possessive so I'm trying to control myself"

I crinkled my nose in confusion trying to process his words "possessive?" He nodded slowly before he looked back to my eyes "now I've fucked you iv shattered the glass of our relationship, how can I watch you go on dates and flirt with guys when I already feel like ripping someone's head off just thinking about it? It'll ruin our friendship"

He wasn't wrong.. I was surprised by that. We both stayed silent before he pulled my chin up "what do you want to do?"

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to fuck him.. over and over again, but I didn't want to ruin our work life's either.. "I'm your's for tonight"

It was out of my mouth before I even thought about it but it didn't regret it, everything today has been weird but we've done it now..

"Ziva.. we should stop" he shook his head before he started pulling himself out of my pussy, I moaned softly making him stop "fuck!!" He thrust back in and grabbed my throat tightly "fuck, what are you doing to me!!"

My hands raised on their own pulling him closer "fuck me Tony, hard" he groaned and tightened his grip around my throat slamming himself into my pussy repeatedly as we both moaned and panted

when I felt the familiar tingle crawling up my spine he dropped my legs and turned me around pushing himself back in instantly letting out a grunt.

His hand rested on the wall In front of me as he pounded into my pussy, my arms locked around his neck sticking my ass further back to him.

my panting was cut short when his hand on the wall clenched into a fist "cum for me baby" before i could say anything he started sucking on my neck again and my pussy clamped down around him "oooooohhh fuuuuuuuuck" the pace never slowed once as he got rougher and roared loudly slamming into me one last time.

I kept my body straight to help him hold himself up but dropped my arms from around his neck panting "fuck Ziva, that was mind blowing!"

I couldn't answer but nodded trying to slow my heart down, his lips came back to my neck kissing me gently before he pulled his limp cock out of my pussy and spun me to face him

My whole body felt weak, I was struggling to stand straight with a sexy foggy mind he just watched me till I met his eyes. Are we finished now? Could I kiss him? My eyes narrowed "what?"

I quickly shook my head deciding I wouldn't and he grinned "what are you thinking so hard about?" I dismissed him and tried to walk away but he only laughed and pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist

"Talk to me" I groaned and placed my hands on the side of his face before kissing him gently his eyes widened in surprise making me pull away nervously, I shouldn't have done that.

Silly me for thinking we could fuck then kiss, I laughed at that thought and tried to walk around him again but he tightened his arm around my waist

"Woah, hold up" he was grinning making me blush a furious red "shut up tony" he laughed loudly and I dropped my face trying to hide my red cheeks

"Mmm... I love seeing you blush" I playfully punched his shoulder and he laughed loudly before letting me go looking at his watch "well.. it's midnight"

He didn't have to say more, the night is finished. I nodded and walked around him grabbing my cloths. As I was pulling my jeans on he threw himself down on the bed watching me with his arms propping his head up

I got dressed and grabbed my bag giving him a smile "thanks, it was fun" he grinned and put a pillow over his manhood with a cheeky smile "it was"

I quickly bobbed my head and walked out of the room leaving him still grinning, what a night!! When his door closed behind me I leaned against it and exhaled shaking my head.

Back to normality!


	3. Chapter 3

**_sorry for the late update and any spelling mistakes iv missed, ill edit this chaper again soon! thanks for reading, leave a little review_**

 _xxxxxxxxx_

Great, my cars broke down!! I stood over the engine looking at it trying to figure out what happened, it was pointless. Whatever was wrong wasn't going to be fixed by shooting it so I slammed the bonnet shut angrily.

My phone ringing cut me from my angry rant in my mind, "david"

"where are you Ziva?" Gibbs, they must have been waiting on me already "I'm just about to call a Cab, my car broke down sorry boss" he wasn't even my boss right now but old habits die hard

"Stay there we're coming" the phone cut off and I cursed under my breath grabbing my bag from the back seat slamming the door closed again before I locked it up and leaned against it exhaling deeply

The thought of seeing Tony made butterflies erupt in my stomach, it should be fine while Gibbs is there but I'd like to prolong spending any alone time with him till I can control my mind.

A beeping horn made me flinch and jump up when I saw Gibbs car "Hey Ziva!" I smiled at McGee and giggled a little feeling instantly relaxed "you know, I already miss that greeting every day" I climbed into the back seat and smiled at Tony before gibbs turned in the seat to speak to me

"Quick personal question.. are you busy tonight?" I shrugged pointing to my car with a bored look, It had broken down so many times I was no longer interested "the mechanic but I don't need to do that today" he smiled in relief

"Well could I borrow you? I have dinner with some of Shannon's family tonight.. just a tension relief for me?" I just stared in shock, he wants me to be tension relief? ME? McGee and Tony watched me carefully waiting for my answer but I didn't know what to say

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you" he turned around starting the car again and I quickly leaned closer "no that's fine, I'd love to! Gets me out the house" he smiled visibly relaxing

"Thank you Ziva. Tony are you free?" My heart leaped up into my mouth and I sunk back in the chair trying to look impartial as he shrugged and grinned at me before looking at Gibbs nodding "yeah! Sounds good"

Gibbs and McGee turned back around at the same time and Gibbs started the car driving off away from my car. I casually looked out the window trying to ignore Tony's knee inches from mine.

I don't want to touch him, he isn't effecting me.

I don't want to touch him, he isn't effecting me.

The chanting in my mind got so repetitive I didn't even notice we'd stopped and Gibbs was snapping his finger in front of my face

"Sorry! I was day dreaming" he rolled his eyes climbing out of the car and I followed standing next to McGee "we can't go private till we figure out what happened with Vance, to do that I need everyone. Ziva and Tony I need you to stay here, McGee to come with me and stay a safe distance with coms. Wait until we call and meet at the usual spot to talk strategy" both Tony and I nodded and he held out a phone before grabbing his bag, walking away with McGee

Well that went to plan, this is going to be super awkward "ladies first?" Tony smirked at me motioning to the drivers seat of the car, why was he so calm? Why wasn't he as awkward as I feel?

"Ehm.. thanks" he laughed closing the door and walked around the car climbing into the passenger seat flicking the radio on

"Sooo" I turned to look at him but his eyes trained on my scarf "little warm for a scarf don't you think?" I couldn't help but grin, I've been wearing this scarf since I left him yesterday and it's became a real pain

"Why don't you take it off?" His cheeky grin made me shake my head sinking back in the seat "what's wrong? What happened?" He tilted his head trying to hold back a laugh

If taking the stupid scarf off shut him up then I will! I grabbed the scarf and pulled it off my neck slowly biting into my lip

His grin faded to licking his lips watching the soft material cascade down my skin, I probably could have missed that bit out but he was trying to be cocky so now he knows how it feels

"Shit Ziva" I laughed and dropped the scarf in my lap relaxing again going back to scanning the empty street. When he grabbed it and pulled it away I tried to snatch it back but he held it out the window laughing

"What's wrong? Do you need this?" My heart was hammering, I needed that in case Gibbs came back! "Tony stop being silly" he chuckled and pretended to drop the scarf but caught it again "don't want it getting all dirty do we? Then how would you cover you're _accident?_ "

My accident being him sucking my neck!! "Tony! I swear" he grinned again and motioned for me to take it, I cursed leaning over him to grab it and stop abruptly when his hand squeezed my ass

"t-tony" he chuckled running his hand up my spine and under my top unclasping my bra making me gasp trying to sit back but he stopped me moving "ohhh where you going baby?"

Baby.. fuck! He had no idea how wet that made me!! "We can't do this here" he hummed running his hand under me and over my stomach before they worked under my bra squeezing my nipple a little

My eyes closed for a second before they bolted open again and i pushed his hand away grabbing the scarf, before he could stop me I was back in the seat breathing heavy

"Mmm...your so addictive" my head snapped round to him in disbelief "I am?? Your the one... never mind"

He chuckled and grabbed my arms pulling me back to him, it was awkward in this car but he didn't seem to care "I'm the one who what?" The hand on my exposed hip and his husky voice made me shudder

"Who let's me nearly cum till I can't move, its an addictive game you play" he bit into his lip before he nudged my chin up "can I kiss you Ziva?" My heart beat picked up as he inched closer

"y-yes" his lips were on mine before I could blink again, kissing me like it was the last thing he'd ever do. The phone ringing made him groan and nibble my bottom lip before he pulled away "Boss?"

He listened intently rubbing soothing circles on my side with his thumb "OK, see you soon" he hung the phone up and pulled me closer kissing me again, it was different.

He pulled back and hummed in content "how about our little agreement gets an extension?" I grinned nodding quickly loving that idea, "definitely" he pecked my lips again and leaned back running his finger over his love bites on my neck

"After dinner" I nodded and climbed back into the seat quickly clipping my bra back on making him laugh loudly.

I looked at his groin raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk "someone's excited"

He cursed tugging on the crotch of his trousers to create some space, I grinned leaning over letting my fingers walk up his thigh

His head rolled back on his shoulders as he groaned and I quickly ran my palm over his hardness "fuck, they're coming back, stop" I looked around and gripped his cock through his trousers

He hissed in response jerking his hips a little, this was my opportunity! I started moving my hand up and down quicker and he moaned scrunching his eyes up, the idea of being caught played a big part in this "hurry they're coming" he groaned louder and I waited patiently for my moment

his breath sped up as his hips lifted up off the chair "fuck!!! Get my cock your mouth" I grinned and gripped him tighter, he was about to orgasm and I let go climbing out of the car instantly

He groaned and panted twitching around "Ziva!! That was evil" I had to laugh, he could do it to me for hours but I cant do it to him? "Oh what's wrong Tony?" He frowned biting into his lip and I shut the door laughing as I fixed the scarf around my neck again

Minutes later he was out the car and scanned around before walking directly in front of me lifting my chin

"You have no idea what you've let yourself in for baby" my pussy tightened in anticipation but this was a game and I was currently winning "oh really? Is that before or after you shoot your thick warm cum down my throat?"

He cursed and shook his head grinning at me "your so fucking sexy, I wish I could fuck you right here" I quickly looked for any sign of Gibbs before I inched closer pressing my body against his whispering in his ear "I wish you could fuck me right here"

He pushed my hips back cursing again "you're playing dirty" I giggled and shrugged pressing my groin against his before I learned against the car smirking at him, he was so close to falling apart. I needed him to experience what he's been doing to me!

He shook his head and leaned on the car next to me just as McGee then Gibbs came into view "oh perfect timing"

"This was a waste of time, the tip was rubbish let's go" Gibbs looked defeated and took the keys climbing back into the car. It was unusual to see him give up so quickly...

McGee raised an eyebrow at Tony scanning his face "what's wrong?" He frowned shaking his head, this was brilliant "nothing?" McGee narrowed his eyes and I looked around to Tony fighting a laugh, time to play along!

"Yeah Tony what's wrong? You look flushed!" His head snapped round to me before he snickered and looked back to McGee "I was doing press ups"

Press ups? Really? McGee nodded losing all the suspicion on his face, well that was easy!! They climbed into the car and I followed with a frustrated huff

"Let's just call it a day" Tony frowned at Gibbs from the back seat, I didn't know what to say! He never gave up, why now? "We'll figure this out Gibbs" he turned a little giving me a smile before starting the car "yeah..."

The drive back was excruciatingly quiet, when we stopped at my house Gibbs turned in the seat "I'll pick you up at 6?" I nodded and he looked at Tony "we may as well pick you up too"

He grinned and shrugged glancing at me "come and get me first it's quicker" he nodded I'm agreement before shifting around in his seat with a guilty smile "OK.. well you should know, it's not really a dinner.. more a party.. black tie..."

Both Tony and I laughed loudly and he joined in shaking his head "I know, what's the difference. Still the same situation but I thought you would like to know"

I had no idea what was going through his head but he must really need us if he lied first off, i smiled at him reassuringly "Gibbs, we're you're family too. We'll always be here to help"

He relaxed again and smiled at the 3 of us "sorry I couldn't come boss" Gibbs shook his head at McGee before patting his shoulder "don't be silly, thank you"

I grabbed my bag and smiled at everyone "so I'll see you two tonight, and McGee I'll see you in the morning for coffee!"

They all agreed saying goodbye as I climbed out of the car. This was a black tie event, that means Tony will be in a tux... mmmm

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The day flew by, my neighbour done my hair and I wore a blue dress that hugged my figure. It was weird being so dressed up and I definitely preferred my jeans but I couldn't deny that I felt sexy.

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it instantly "boss" he mumbled something about being outside and I hung up shoving my feet in the sore shoes.

Heels were never my forte, I could walk in these though and they made my legs look great!

When I locked my door Tony was standing outside the car and opened the passenger door with a wide grin while he looked me head to toe. His tux was just as hot as I imagined it, so fucking sexy!!

I walked over and his grin fell to a sweet smile "you look breath taking Ziva" I bit into my lip and looked him over, he was the breath taking one... "says you, wow" he grinned happily and open the door wider taking my hand

"Thank you" his grin stayed on his face as he closed the door and climbed in the back "you look lovely Ziva" I smiled at Gibbs and returned the compliment as he started driving away from my house tapping his fingers on the steering wheel

He was nervous and lost in thought so the ride was spent in comfortable silence. When we pulled up outside Gibbs took a deep breath sounding stressed before he climbed out quickly followed by me and Tony.

"Let's get this over with" he exhaled deeply and we started walking in, he wanted to get this over with. The place was packed, people danced and talked loudly over he soft music playing in the background.

"Gibbs!!" A woman walked over and hugged him tight, without even acknowledging Tony and i she started trying to pull him away "come with me!!" He looked back to us and smiled a little trying not too look like this was brutal for him

"try and enjoy yourselves, I'll come find you" we both nodded before the woman pulled him away happily "Dance?" I looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow, did he know me at all?

I snorted making him laugh shaking his head "drink?" a grin spread on my face, he saved it!I nodded and he beamed holding his arm out, he was trying to make me feel comfortable while pressing my buttons at the same time.. he wasn't going to win this game.

I hooked my arm around his and gave him a cheeky grin "let's go!" Sold it! He laughed sending me a wink before he started walking over to the bar holding a stool out for me, dramatic much? I was still playing though "why thank you" he chuckled and sat down next to me a little too close

The bartender walked up to us and we both grinned turning to him "Whiskey" the bartender raised an eyebrow at us and we both laughed loudly before Tony shook his head "2 whiskeys please"

He nodded going to get our drinks, someone tapping my shoulder made me spin "Ziva!" I gasped and jumped up out the seat excited "Liam!! What are you doing here?!"

Liam was a family friend and I hadn't seen him in around 2 years "my friends plus one! What about you?" I shrugged knowing how to sum up the situation straight away "Gibbs"

He nodded rolling his eyes before grinning at me, I returned it and Tony cleared his throat grabbing my attention

"Oh! Liam this is my Partner Tony" he shook his hand and Liam laughed looking at me "Partner at work or..."

My face flashed red making me grateful for the make up offering me some cover "depends how she's feeling" I frowned at Tony and Liam laughed "work then, she's a funny one alright"

How on earth did he get work from that? I thanked the Lords that he's a little slow, "I better get back, I'll call you" he leaned closer and pecked my cheek before he walked back through the crowd

"Mmm.. I don't like him" I giggled climbing back onto the seat next to him "why? Because he kissed me or because he's going to call me" I deliberately licked my lips knowing he was looking at me

"You're playing a dangerous game baby" I giggled and bit into my lip looking up at him "oh yeah? I like games" he grinned and leaned back in the chair looking relaxed, and extremely sexy!

"Doesn't really matter, only I can play the game you like best" I thought about it before shaking my head, sipping my drink and sitting back copying him "sure I could find someone who knows how to play"

He bobbed his head to the crowd acting cocky "go on then" oh he had no idea, I threw the rest of my drink back before sliding off the seat whispering in his ear "bad idea" I quickly walked away from him before he could answer.

I scanned the room till I found a decent looking guy and grinned at him tucking my hair behind my ear trying to look shy, it worked. He walked over and held his hand out "Michael, you are absolutely stunning" I bit into my lip and inched closer shaking his hand

"Ziva, you look handsome yourself" he grinned and bobbed his head towards the dance floor licking his teeth "would you like to dance with me Ziva? " Awk.. dancing! Yey,

"I'd love to!" He took my hand and guided me to the dance floor before wrapping an arm around my waist holding me a bit closer than normal, Tony caught my eye and I took a step closer resting my arms around his neck.

His other hand squeezed my hip and I looked up at him with a seductive smile "your good" he leaned into my ear whispering "Id be even better if we were alone"

Eww.. I winked at Tony across the room and giggled for this guys benefit, to top it off the guy spun me around before pulling me back with his hand on the top of my ass grinning

before i could rip his arm off Tony appeared and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side whispering quietly in my ear "the only bad idea here was the one you made before you let him touch you" his grip on my hip tightened before he looked up at the guy with a deadly smile

"I'll take it from here" the guy only shook his head laughing and walked away from us, he let me go and looked around cursing "this is what I'm talking about, I can't control myself"

He shook his head looking angry with himself "hey, you don't need to control yourself with me" he laughed shaking his head still looking disappointed "probably just as well because I'm crashing here"

I laughed and took his hand pulling him with me back to the bar "were not working it's fine" he nodded and relaxed ordering another drink, I could still see his mind turning as he frowned into space

"What are you thinking about?" He turned his head a little to look at me and smirked with eyes full of mischief "how many times you're not gonna cum when we leave"

Shit, I should never have tested him.. I shuffled closer and giggled "you could just forget about everything and start new?" He laughed loudly shaking his head before he looked around and pulled me closer

"You let him touch you, that was a wrong decision baby" he leaned closer and pecked my cheek, why was he making all my nerves so twitchy? he called me baby and I knew it was just a tease but it worked, when he said it all I could think about was his face buried between my legs...

"Tony.. fuck" he chuckled and sunk back smirking happily, we're both brought back to the room when Gibbs sat down next to me "hey, everything OK?"

He nodded running a hand down his face exhausted, before he got to say anything a guy walked up and tapped his shoulder "Gibbs, haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

"Good" the guy raised an eyebrow but Gibbs was finished, so awkward. "Ehm, hello I'm Ziva.. this is Tony" the guy shook our hands and scratched the back of his neck confused "Ehm, Josh.. I'll see you guys around"

When he walked away Gibbs stood instantly "we're leaving" both Tony and I frowned as he walked away towards the doors, we quickly followed him to the car.. who was that guy?

I couldn't keep the questions from swimming in my mind but didn't voice any till we got in the car and Gibbs banged his head on the steering wheel "Boss.. what happened?" He shook his head and huffed starting the car

Before he drove away he turned himself around to face us looking quite pissed "this" he motioned with his hand between me and Tony

"This doesn't happen once we start working again" my jaw feel slack, I was about to start backing up our decisions and he held his hand up stopping us "just... finish it" he turned back around and started the car driving off way too quick.

I never said another word, It was so awkward I had no idea what to say! "Stop the car" I turned to look at Tony confused, he looked furious "STOP THE FUCKING CAR!!" Gibbs came to a slow stop looking shocked and he got out of the car swinging my door open

"Get out" the sound of his voice proved he wasn't kidding, I'd never seen him like this before.. I climbed out of the car just so he didn't flip out and he bent over to look at Gibbs

"We're all you've got, you don't speak to her like that" he stepped back and slammed the door closed wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me away

I was in shock, I just blankly walked next to him before I looked back at Gibbs. He looked beaten down..

Tony didn't stop or speak another word, warmth surrounded me as he pulled us into a random bar, he still didn't say a word and let me go to sit on a stool looking furious

"Ziva.." I looked back to him and he shook his head looking baffled "sorry.. I tried, never mind" I smiled softly and gave his hand resting on the bar a squeeze

"Come on" he stood back up and huffed in defeat, I stood next to him confused "where are we going?" He smirked and pulled me closer locking his lips with mine

We were in public but I kissed him back like we were in private, he pulled away and hummed taking my hand pulling me back out of the bar.

When we climbed into one of the cab's lined up at the side of the building Tony gave the guy his address and started squeezing my thigh. I spent the whole cab ride slapping his hand's away from my body making him laugh

When we eventually got there he tossed money in the front seat and dragged me out of the car practically kicking his door open once he got it unlocked

I giggled as he slammed it closed and started pulling my dress over my head "Tony!" He tossed it behind him and pushed me against the wall smirking

"What was the guys name?" I frowned in confusion as he scanned my body slowly pulling my bra strap down my arm "The guy who touched you're ass Ziva"

Shit.. what was his name? Martin? Michael? I thought about it and shrugged "Michael? I think" he nodded and started pushing the other bra strap down my shoulder slowly

"Did you like him touching you?" This was weird.. my stomach was fluttering with him touching me but my mind knew something was coming "n-no"

His hand grazed my skin working it's way up my back "nobody touches you but me" my eyes closed over as my stomach erupted in butterflies, he pinged my bra off and it fell to the floor between us

"Who touches you Ziva" my eyes sprung open when his breath fanned across my lips "you" he grinned and pulled my chin up as he stepped closer whispering "who else?"

"Nobody" he hummed in approval and kissed me gently, this was his tactic! Slow and agonizing!!! I pulled him closer trying to quicken our kiss but he pushed me back against the wall laughing darkly "I'm not going to punish you for letting him touch you" I sighed in relief and he grinned pinching my nipple

"Oh fuck!" He chuckled and bent down sucking the other into his mouth nibbling a little before he leaned back to look at me "panties off"

I cursed and quickly pulled them down a little letting them fall to the floor before I kicked them away and tried to pull him back to me but he stopped me

"Wait" that concept didn't go down well, I was fizzing inside. he slowly shrugged his jack off then his tie and started on his shirt buttons

"Tony!! Hurry up!" He laughed loudly and I grabbed the shirt ripping the rest of the buttons off making him smirk before he pulled it off

Before I could touch his trousers he pulled me closer and slapped my ass "get on the bed, legs wide baby" he nibbled my ear and kissed the love bites on my neck before letting me go

"Now" shit, his commanding made me crazy! I quickly walked past him and slumped down in the bed opening my legs as he walked through the door "mmm perfection" he kicked his shoes and socks off then trousers and boxers before he climbed up the bed grinning

"Wider" fuck I was getting wet by his words! I needed this, I was so in control of everything else in my life!! His hands pushed my legs further apart till It almost hurt and kissed my thigh before slowly licking up to pussy but not actually touching it

When he kissed my other thigh I exhaled heavily starting to get frustrated with him "do you want me to lick your tight little pussy Ziva?" I nodded desperately wrapping my fingers in the bed sheet

He inched closer and blew on my clit making me hiss sitting upright "Tell me what you want Ziva"

I moaned loudly wriggling around on the bed before I cursed and slid my hand down to touch myself but of course he didn't let me!! "Tony please! I thought I wasn't being punished for Michael!" He growled and climbed over me holding my chin firmly

"Don't remind me Ziva!" I whimpered in wanton trying to rock my hips against him but it was no use, I needed him now I didn't want all the playing around I was so horny!

In my sex deprived brain I came up with a fail proof plan "I want Fucked Tony! Maybe Michael would have made me orgasm by now!" I was trying to sound confident and in control of myself..

It came out desperate and a little pathetic but he swallowed it up and growled again "don't talk to me about fucking other guys Ziva, it makes me want to kill someone!!"

I moaned loudly when he pinched my nipple pushing his cock against my burning clit, it's working!! "I bet Michael has a big cock" I almost cringed but managed to look a little serious

I gasped loudly when I felt his fingers push into my pussy roughly "say that again Ziva" when i went to speak he curled his fingers deep inside of me before pulling them out and slamming them back in making me scream grabbing his arm

"Say it!!" I whimpered and rocked my hips enjoying his fingers fucking me, I wanted him but not like this. When I tried to touch him he slapped my hands away and pinched my clit harshly

"ouch! Fuck!! YEEES!!!!" my hips lifted up of the bed but just as my orgasm was about to wash over me his fingers were gone, "FUCK!!!!"

"you think you can use my possession over you to get fucked? no, no baby! I know Michael isn't a match for me in the trousers" he got close to my ear whispering "plus you love my fat cock" I exhaled a shaky breath and nodded

"You caught me, I only danced with him to play your games but i never let him touch my ass. If you didn't walk up when you did I probably would've broken all his fingers.. and I do love your cock, I'd be crazy not to"

"so you never let him touch you?" I shrugged running my hands down his arm smoothly "well no, not technically but he still did" his jaw clenched before he nodded and ran his finger over my clit making me gasp quietly

He kept doing it not altering the rhythm but it done the job, sweat glazed my skin as I moaned rolling my hips gently. My body stiffened up as my orgasm built but tried to hide it so he didn't stop.

My breathing got quicker without my permission and he stopped letting out a chuckle, I was ready to burst out crying like a child.

"Whyyy!!" He climbed back over me getting close to my face smirking happily, he was so fucking sexy!! "remember earlier? When you got me rock hard then left me hanging? I told you, you had no idea what you've got yourself into"

I cursed under my breath, why did I do this to myself? It was always going to come back and haunt me!! It was so worth it to see his face though..

His fingers grazed my lips making me groan pushing my ass down desperate for more, when his fingers pushed into my pussy I moaned loudly and grabbed his arm rolling my hips

I was surprised he let me but didn't question it and rode his fingers practically screaming with pleasure, when he sucked my nipple into his mouth i squealed and tensed up.

I felt him trying to pull his fingers out and gripped his arm tighter stopping him, he chuckled darkly before pressing his thumb against my asshole "oh fuck no!" I climbed away from him and cursed when I realized he was only trying to stop my orgasm, it worked!!

I shuffled back down the bed pulling him on top of me "Tony, please! I can't play anymore please" I pulled him closer kissing him passionately hoping he would let me cum or shoot me, either way!!!!

To my surprise he was kissing me back the same, trailing his hands over my body gently before he pulled back and kissed along my jaw stopping at my ear to whisper huskily

"OK then" he climbed back off me and buried his face in my pussy flicking his tongue over my clit till I cried out tensing up "ooh fuuuuuck" when the orgasm eventually hit me I squealed and rocked my hips enjoying it before the sensitivity crippled me

Thankfully he stopped when I pushed him away and climbed over me kissing me again, my fingers wrapped in his hair holding him to me like a life source

I dropped my other hand to touch him and he pulled it away kissing my neck as he pressed his rock hard cock into my pussy "ooh yes!"

He chuckled and pushed himself into the hilt with a loud groan "fuck, you feel so good" a fresh wave of arousal washed over me and I grinned rolling my hips against his "lay down"

He grinned and flipped us over easily making me squeal but I quickly propped my feet up either side of his waist and leaned back using my hands to hold me up

"Shit Ziva" I giggled breathlessly before I lifted my hips and lowered them slowly letting my pussy adjust around his thick cock.

It was so good, he was hitting me exactly where I wanted and i moaned loudly before I started slamming my ass down onto him

When his thumb touched my clit I threw myself forward stopping him, it was so sensitive it wasn't fun anymore "ohh don't!" He chuckled and pulled me down bending his knees before he pushed me up off his cock

I frowned and he waited a second before slamming himself into me "oooooh!!" He grinned in triumph before forcing my hips down to meet his thrusts, the sound's coming from us would have made me cringe usually but it was too good to care.

He groaned loudly twitching under me trying to hold it together, I took this opportunity and clenched my muscles around him.

"Ahhh! ZIVA!!!" He slammed into me one last time and roared loudly letting my pussy milk him dry, i whimper as a wave of excruciating pleasure washed over "ooh soo good" I continued to rock my hips until we both panted unable to move

"Wow, that is the first time if ever stopped doing what I had planned.. nobody's ever broke my restraint like you" I giggled and lifted my ass letting him slip out of me before I fell down on the bed next to him.

Before I could say another word he was hovering over me and grinned "remember when you begged me to let you cum?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion, he was up to somthing and I couldn't figure it out

"Well I agreed, and I'll stick to that agreement" I smiled, that wasn't even close to a problem.. he grinned with pure mischief in his eyes before he pushed 2 fingers into my pussy

"Ooh!" He grinned and leaned down to kiss me cutting off my moaning, he forced them deeper with every thrust and I screamed into his mouth cumming all over his fingers "ohhh, don't.. don't stop!!!!"

His fingers sped up and I screamed again thrashing around violently "more baby, tell me how good it feels"

I panted grabbing his arm to stop him moving "so good, ohh.. my heart is thumping in my ears!" He chuckled and pulled his fingers out kissing my neck working his way down my chest and stomach stopping at my core to push my legs apart

"Mmm, this little pussy! Looks so good" he leaned closer flicking his tongue over my clit, I was exhausted and moaned pathetically arching my back a little

He chuckled and started licking faster making me pant wrapping my fingers in his hair to hold him at my core

"Ooooh! Fuck yes!!!!" I moaned loudly as an orgasm washed over me making me fall limp onto the bed buzzing everywhere, I couldn't take anything else "No more.. no more please"

He climbed back up hovering above me smirking "oh, have you had enough?" I nodded with a struggle and he kissed my cheek falling down on the bed next to me.

"We need to go and find Gibbs" I nodded giving him a smile and he huffed narrowing his eyes at the ceiling "sorry for going all possessive on you in the car" he was sorry for protecting me?

Not that I needed him to protect me but the fact he was willing to was all that mattered, I quickly rolled onto my side using my hand to make him look at me

"You don't apologize to me Tony" I said it in a deep voice trying to sound like him and he laughed loudly pulling me closer to his side "yeah, yeah" I giggled kissing his cheek before I got serious again "Thank you, you don't need to protect me but I like it" he smiled and shook his head with a guilty smile

"Ziva.. that had nothing to do with protecting you, that was pure animal instinct, he made you feel bad.. you're mine! Nobody speaks to you like that, not Gibbs, not anyone"

You're mine.. you're mine.. fuck! If someone had said that to me last week I would have sprinted in the opposite direction but it was difficult to think like that when every word that fell from his mouth was exactly what I wanted to hear..

"Say somthing" I looked back to him and smiled a little "I have nothing to say" his eyebrow raised, he was probably waiting for the same drivel we've been saying since that first time in the office.

"You're OK?.. with _everything_ I just said?" I nodded and rested my head on his chest exhaling softly "yep, everything" his thumb ran up and down my spine gently and I looked up at him when I started feeling tired

"We should get Gibbs" he nodded and pulled my chin up kissing me before he exhaled and sat up pulling me with him

"I'll take you home to change then we'll find him" I planted a kiss on his cheek before I got up and went into the living room to save my cloths with wobbly legs.


	4. chapter 4

~Tony's point of view~

Driving was an easy task for me, had been for years. It was different now.. Ziva lay with her head resting on the passenger seat window sleeping. The dress she had on made her look beautiful but It was nothing compared to how she looked spread out on my bed begging me to let her cum.

My cock was hard again! Every time i thought about her I lost it.. I'll need to learn how to push down those possessive feeling's I have for her.

We couldn't work together and carry on like this.. I'd get arrested! I'd get one of us hurt or worse, i couldn't risk losing her forever over the crushing need i felt to have her mine.. _all mine_.

When we stopped outside her flat I just looked at her for a minute, she was so exhausted. I climbed out and closed the door quietly before walking around to her side.

I had to swing the door open and catch her before she fell.. I could do this. Taking a deep breath I opened the door slowly and snaked an arm in to hold her up before I opened it wider.

Trying to get the seat belt off would be a whole other hurdle. When I leaned over her to click it off she wrapped her hand around my throat making me freeze, she was disorientated and I didn't want my throat ripped out.

"Sorry!" She let go and laughed cupping my face shaking her head, she was so fucking beautiful.. "what are you staring at?" I smiled and clicked the belt off pulling her out of the car.

"Nothing, I know when to admire art" she rolled her eyes and bit into those perfect lips before she kissed my cheek and bent over into the car grabbing her bag.

Bending over in front of me.. fuck, I tried not to look and failed miserably. The dress showed off every one of her gorgeous features. When she stood straight again I licked my lips looking her over but she held her hand up.

"We need to find Gibbs, hold it together" she was playing me, bending over showing off her ass then telling me I can't fuck her! I watched her hips sway as she sauntered up to her apartment grinning at me over her shoulder.

I quickly locked up the car and followed after just catching sight of her as the dress fell to the floor. I quickly slammed the door closed so nobody outside would see her and growled in frustration.

She only giggled and walked away leaving me rock hard in the middle of her hallway, she didn't understand the power she held over me..

When I heard a loud squeal my heart squeezed before I ran into her bedroom. She was on the floor and burst out laughing loudly trying to hold her foot "what the fuck Ziva?"

She climbed on the bed still laughing and lifted her foot "ooh! I kicked the table, shit it hurts" she laughed again and shook my head at her.

She stopped laughing when she looked up and saw the bulge in my trousers "Really?" I grinned and shrugged throwing myself down on the bed pulling her on top of me. She straddled my waist grinning before she pressed her ass against me.

"Mmm, I love watching you twitch around unable to control yourself" she nibbled my earlobe and kissed down my neck slowly sliding her hands down my chest stopping at the button to my jeans.

"The way you taste" she popped it open and licked her lips tugging them down my legs "how you feel when you fuck me" I gulped trying to restrain myself from cumming right now.

Her soft fingers grazed my stomach working there way down before she lifted my cock looking up at me through her eyelashes. She was the one telling me hold it together and not even 5 minutes later she had my cock in her hand.

"Ziva! Can you just.. fuck" I wriggled around again trying to distract myself from taking control. She only chuckled before she licked the length of me and hummed in delight.

I was about to start begging like a child but she circled her tongue over the tip of my pulsing cock before she wrapped her warm mouth around me.

"Oh fuck! Ziva.. you're mouth feels amazing" she met my eyes again still bobbing her head up and down slowly, it was excruciating.

I knew what she was doing, she was getting me back for taking forever before I actually made her cum.The animalistic need in my stomach wanted her to climb up and ride me till we both couldn't breath.

She let out a moan that vibrated right to my balls making me hiss through gritted teeth. Before I even know what I was doing she was under me and I'd ripped her panties off.

I froze and looked back to her face, she didn't look pissed.. "sorry, I didn-" she cupped my face frowning in confusion, I didn't like seeing the crease between her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head in disbelief. She had no idea what was happening? I was fighting every fiber of my being to let her have some control and she didn't even care.

"I was trying not to control everything.. I was letting you.. I don't know?" She giggled and pulled me closer pecking my lips gently before her thumb ran across my cheek bone.

"Tony, you don't need to hold back. do what you want.. I want you, _any_ way. I don't care" I relaxed and kissed her again. She had no idea how amazing she was.. like a breath of fresh air. No woman has ever wanted me for me. There has always been a motive or gain behind it. Not with Ziva.

I left her lips, kissing down her chest and stomach only stopping to wrap my arms around her thighs lifting her ass off the bed a little. She wriggled around and grabbed my arm making me look at her.

"You're going to torture me again aren't you?" The raw want in her eyes made my cock twitch. I never realized until this moment that our fucking has been mainly fueled by my possession over her.

"I'm not going to torture you, your incredible Ziva. You deserve so much better than me" before she could reply I ducked my head down and buried my face in her pussy.

She let out a whimper and gripped the sheets arching her back in pleasure. I watched as much as much I could before she started panting and wrapped her fingers in my hair holding me against her.

When she tensed up she held me tighter probably waiting for me to pull away and leave her begging for more. I wasn't, I wanted to watch her fall apart at the seams screaming my name.

"Ohhh! Please.. Tony!!!" When she started jerking around I clamped my arms around her thighs tighter holding her still, forcing her to ride the waves of crushing pleasure washing over her.

"Oh!! Ooooh!!! S-stoop!!" I loosened my grip but pulled her legs further apart leaving her burning clit alone while I licked up her excitement.

"T-Tony.. fuck me, I need you" she had no idea what that statement done..

I need you

 _She needs me!_

Nothing was better than those words.. I quickly kicked my trouser's off and climbed back between her legs hovering above her. She didn't waste time and pulled my t-shirt off running her hands over my chest before she pulled my neck down stopping me from kissing her.

"And i don't want any one else, regardless to what I deserve" I grinned a little and she rolled her eyes locking her lips with mine. I grunted hungrily when I felt her tongue fighting for dominance but she could keep dreaming. She eventually gave in making me pull away laughing.

She grinned with a sparkle in her eye that made my stomach flip. Her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of my neck holding me closer as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Fuck me Tony" I ducked my head down and nibbled her ear as I pushed my cock against her dripping sex but didn't enter her. She let out a frustrated groan making me chuckle.

"I want you to ride me" her cheeks flushed with colour making my grin widen even further. She arched her back brushing her sensitive nipples against my chest.

"You don't have to do that, take control Tony" my cock stiffened even more, she was mind blowing. I wrapped an arm around her leg pulling it up before I pressed my cock into her.

She let out a strangled whine trying to adjust but still rolled her hips trying to pull me in deeper. She didn't have to do that, I was desperate. I quickly thrust myself in till out hips met making her squeal pressing her finger tips into my shoulders.

While she was still disorientated and blind with lust I pulled myself out and pushed her onto her side laying down behind her. Before she could ask any questions I bent her knee holding her thigh up and pressed myself back in to the hilt.

"Oooh! That feels so much better" her body leaned away as she watched me slowly pull out of her. When I thrust back in she shot back against my chest moaning loudly.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and closed while I pulled myself back out of her dripping pussy "t-tony.. please! More" I loved hearing her begging.. it brought out a weird animal instinct from deep inside my bones.

I gripped her thigh tighter and started slamming my hips against hers forcing my cock to brush against her womb. I could see her trying to figure out if she was enjoying it or if it was uncomfortable.

I wasn't waiting around for her to figure it out. I wrapped my other hand around her throat getting my lips close to her ear.

"I want you to cum for me baby, I want you're cum leaking out around my cock as your pussy squeezes me tight" she whimpered gripping the bed starting to struggle a little for breath.

My balls tightened and I cursed loudly slamming myself into her harder than ever. She let out a muffled scream and launched herself away from me as I shot my cum deep inside of her.

The animalistic flame burnt out leaving me panting staring at her as she gasped for breath "Ziva..." she held her hand up and coughed holding her throat. I instantly shot up and wrapped my arms around her pulling her onto my lap racked with guilt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ziva I neve-" she cut me off shaking her head as she cupped my face and rested her forehead against mine still breathless "no.. it was good, too good! you nearly blew my head off"

I could still see her trying to regain control of her breathing and winced squeezing my eyes shut "I hurt you, I'm sorry"

Her arms wrapped around my neck holding me to her like a life source. I returned the hug but I knew what I done.. I got carried away and nearly chocked her to death!

I cursed at myself and she leaned back planting a lingering kiss on my lips "I'm your's, stop worrying about hurting me.. I could have got out of it if I wanted to, remember that"

She wasn't wrong, she would probably kick my ass in a fight. I never even questioned why she was so OK with giving up control while we were fucking..

I needed the control, it's what I wanted. But it was different with Ziva now, I didn't need it as much as it was just how I done things... force of habit maybe? I hurt her. I got carried away and no matter what she said I still done it. I should be ashamed.

"Tony.. stop grinding yourself down. It was a mistake and I'm fine, better than fine. That was inbetween the best orgasm I've ever had and passing out. It was weird and wonderful... and a little terrifying"

My eyes snapped back to her and I shook my head frowning "no, it's not OK Ziva. I never want you to be terrified when your with me! I'd never intentionally hurt you.. I could never!" She rolled her eyes and cupped my jaw again making me look at her.

"Exactly!! You could never intentionally hurt me so stop beating yourself up. We do have to get dressed though" she looked at her clock before grinning at me.

"Shower? We have around 30 minutes before its too late to go looking for Gibbs" i rolled my eyes at her and she grinned pecking my lips before she jumped up and walked into the bathroom pulling me with her.

I wasn't fucking her again.. not tonight! no way! After nearly choking her. When she pulled me into the shower I hissed trying to adjust to the roasting water. She only grinned and started kissing me again giggling when she felt me swell and bulge against her hip.

"Fuck me tony" I shook my head and pushed her against the tiled wall propping her leg up on the side "nope, I have a better idea" I stepped closer and pushed a finger into her pussy. She let out a moan and held my neck kissing my jaw and nibbling my ear.

"I don't want your fing- ooooh!" I sped up starting to fuck her roughly with 2 fingers and she moaned throwing her head back allowing me to start nipping and kissing at her neck with abandon.

She let out a soft whimper and held my the back of my head stopping me from leaving her neck. I chuckled and started sucking on the joint between her neck and shoulder.

I could feel the muscles in her pussy tighten and grip my fingers before she tensed up and screamed as her body started to spasm. Her leg buckled under her but I quickly held her against my body as she panted limp in my arms.

"I'll never be able to fuck anybody ever again! Jeez" I let out a proud chuckle but it was short lived. I couldn't stop thinking about what I done. I'd never even thought about how that went down with other woman I've been with. I didn't really care either but I did with Ziva and it felt horrible knowing I'd hurt her.

While she was collecting herself I pulled her off the wall and started running a soapy sponge over her back letting the water trickle down her spine. When I looked back to see her eyes closed I couldn't help but smile.

"Tony?" I hummed in response and she stopped me moving my hand "I don't want to stop this" I froze and felt her tense up. Ziva's never been one for sharing her feelings so I wasn't really sure how to take it.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes giving me a bored look "fucking you, I didn't want to stop and I still don't" she couldn't look me straight in the eye making a grin climb onto my face. She may be opening up but she isn't happy about it.

"Well what would you suggest we do?" She shrugged as her face started heating up. I knew what was going though her head almost instantly "Ziva i couldn't stop this even it I wanted to. You're _mine_ "

She relaxed and nodded letting out a giggle shaking her head "thank god" she let go of my hand and started kissing my chest. I knew what was happening when I felt her going lower and pulled her chin back up.

"We need to find Gibbs" she pouted her lips but nodded and i kissed her cheek climbing out of the shower.

Once we were both ready to leave she put some make up back on to hide the love bits and groaned in frustration. I couldn't keep the laugh in making her head snap round to me "what's so funny?"

I shrugged and walked over pushing her hair away from her shoulder to kiss gently. Her eyes closed and I grinned at her reflection in the mirror "what are we going to say to him?"

She thought about it for a minute and shook her head "I have no idea.. we could just be honest" I nodded and kissed her neck before I backed away to give her space.

20 minutes later we were outside Gibbs house and she looked at the door nervously "Ziva don't worry. Let just go" she nodded and we climbed out of the car without another word.

As usual the door was unlocked and nobody answered so I pushed it open "Gibbs?" Nothing. We walked to the basement door and saw the light. Working on that goddamn boat as usual.

When we walked down the stairs we were both shocked. He sat in the middle of the empty basement on a chair drinking whiskey with his tie hanging off his neck.

"Sorry" Ziva looked at me quickly before she walked down the last of the stairs and got closer "it's been one of those nights, I had no right to speak to you like that Ziva"

She relaxed and smiled a little pulling a chair over to sit next to him "Tony.." I met his eye and he motioned to the other chair.

"I know this is nothing to do with me.. but you tell me everything, I know what this will mean for you. Does she?" Ziva looked at me curiously and I nodded at him.

"She knows. It's not a problem" he nodded and looked at Ziva with a raised eyebrow "you're OK with this? Really OK? This isn't a game. Once that possession becomes uncontrollable i-"

"I know what I'm doing Gibbs.. you think I don't have the same feelings? He's obviously been struggling with this for a while so it's probably different but I understand" Gibbs smiled and looked between us.

"Well, I love you both. I'm not going to come between this but.. please be careful. It's a rocky road" I knew he meant well but I was thinking about him freaking her out.

The possession had been a problem but only because it's never been right. If it's mine it's mine and nobody else understand's. Ziva always has.

She knew just as much as he did and helped me a couple of times too. I will get jealous sometimes. I will protect her fiercely. But it's not all rainbows and sunshine. It's been a problem in the past but Ziva made me feel like it wasn't anymore.

It hasn't been long enough to pinpoint any of my feelings for her but I knew I loved her. I have done for years.

She's the only woman alive that knows every one of my flaws.

She's the only woman alive who ever will.


End file.
